First consider the expression for: the sum of $-4$ and the quantity of $5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the product of $4$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ - 4$ What is the product of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (5x - 4) = \color{orange}{4(5x-4)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{4(5x-4)}$ $4(5x-4)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(5x-4)+4$.